Zombies (PvZ)
List of Zombies Almanac Zombies Non-almanac zombies * Means this zombie has a Giga form. ** Means this zombie has an Invisible form in Invisi-ghoul. † Means this Zombie has a smaller form in Big Trouble Little Zombie. †† Means this is the Giga Form (or possible Giga Form) of another Zombie's normal counterpart. Trivia Games' website (some zombies are not included)]] and Giga-gargantuar.]] *Imps in I, Zombie are the weakest, taking exactly three normal damage shots. *There are also Ducky Tube Zombie versions of Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, and Buckethead Zombie zombies and the ZomBotany Zombies except for the Squash Zombie. *Other zombies encountered in or out of the game include Chinese Zombies, the Zombie Worm, Queen Zombies, the Sunflower Zombie, and the Vampire Imp. *The hand of a normal Zombie can be seen popping out of the grave on the main menu when Adventure Mode is loaded, followed by an evil laugh, except in the iOS or DS versions. *Zombies' Surprise Attacks appear in Night, Pool, Fog, and Roof levels; in the first, they come out of the graves; in the next two, water in the right four columns of the Pool, covered in seaweed, and are functionally the same as Ducky Tube Zombies. In Roof levels, they are dropped by Bungee Zombies onto the slope of the roof, and appear and function the same way as Normal, Conehead, or Buckethead Zombies. In all three cases, with the notable exception of Whack-a-Zombie (and level 2-5) and Level 5-5 (Grave Danger too if including Limbo Page games), they appear only at the end, during the last flag in a level, including every other wave in Survival: Endless. Zombies popping out of graves can be stopped by planting a Grave Buster on the grave; the grave will disappear. Ambush Zombies popping out of the pool can be prevented by planting or waking up an Ice-shroom so it explodes after the huge wave of Zombies starts to appear on the right of the screen, but before the Ambush Zombies appear. Ambush Zombies dropped by Bungee Zombies can be stopped by planting an Umbrella Leaf within one square of where the Zombie appears. *The only zombies encountered in the gameplay that do not have the word "Zombie" as the last word in their name are the Backup Dancer, the Zomboni, the Zombie Bobsled Team, the Zombie Yeti, Dr. Zomboss, the Gargantuar, the Giga-gargantuar, and the Imp. *In the iOS and Android Versions of Plants vs. Zombies, the Zombies are slightly shorter and have more strands of hair on their abnormally large heads. *There is a glitch in the DS and Mac versions where almost all types of zombies require a few more points of damage after losing their heads before they fall over. *In the end of the trailer of the DS, the Zombie Horse appears; the Zombie Horse also appears in the same video as one of Dr. Zomboss's failed attempts to make a tiny zombie. *Zombies can fully eat non-defensive plants for approximately two seconds. *When the player kills the last zombie in a level, only the head will be shown falling down, while the body disappears. *Frozen zombies (slowed zombies by a Snow Pea, Ice-shroom, or Winter Melon) on versions with higher quality graphics (PC, iOS, Xbox 360, PS3) have a lighter blue than on DS and DSiWare versions. *Hypnotized Zombies turn around and have their entire body mirrored, as a Backup Dancer that has lost its right arm may appear to have lost its left arm. *In the DS versions, the Zombies' teeth are bigger than other versions. *None of the zombies, aside from the regular Zombies and their headwear variants, follow the standard zombie type. *The flag zombie is replaced by a zombatar created in the PC, and GOTY versions *The Zomboni, the Digger Zombie, the flying Balloon Zombie, the Zombie Yeti, the Bungee Zombie, the Catapult Zombie, the Gargantuar, the Imp and the ZomBotany Zombies are the only zombies who have their own burning animations. See also *Gallery of Zombies *ZomBotany Zombies *Non-Almanac Zombies *Armor Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Zombies